The Unthinkable
by hanns
Summary: I couldn't think of anything better for a title. Sorry. I suck at titles. Anywho, this is a story with a scenario I'm sure all of you have thought of. I'm just the only one evil enough to bring it to life. Grissom&Sara.
1. first

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Except the robber. So I'll leave you to it. 

It was just a little robbery case. Everything was straight forward, so everything should have been in control. It should have gone smoothly, since evidence is everywhere for robbery cases. The robber always seems to be careless with what he does. You know how it is. They're cowards as soon as they engage.

That was until one Tuesday afternoon. Grissom and Sara were working the robbery case and were searching high and low for every piece of evidence they could find in the grocery store. They never expected what was about to happen, so they dismissed the cop. The last time something like it happened was so long ago.

They never heard the footsteps coming up behind Sara.

"Freeze!"

Grissom's head shot towards Sara, and the sight nearly killed him. A gun was against Sara's right temple, and a strong arm was around her, not letting her go. Sara's eyes were filled with fear. It was, obviously, the robber holding her.

As Grissom reached for his gun the robber shouted, "I'll shoot if you grab that thing!"

"Okay, okay," Grissom said, putting his hands up where he could see them. Grissom tried to stay calm and cool, but he couldn't. The thought of watching Sara get shot... and possibly him getting shot along with her... it was too much.

"Grissom-" Sara choked.

"Shut your face, bitch," The robber said through clenched teeth. He was definitely high, according to Grissom's good observation skills.

Tear's were streaming out of Sara's eyes.

"It's-it's okay, Sara," Grissom assured her, but was only trying to convince himself that is was okay. Of course it wasn't.

"Now how do you want this to end?" Grissom asked, looking kindly at the robber as best he could. He took a careful baby step towards them.

"With this bullet in her brain, that's how!" The robber yelled, adding spit on Grissom's face.

"And getting the death penalty?" Grissom said, "Please, if you would just put the gun down–"

"I'm not puttin' this gun anywhere!" The robber retorted, making Grissomanxious.

While the robber shouted things, focusing only on hiswords, Grissom walked slowly forward. Sara looked into Grissom's eyes with pure fear, realizing death, and mouthed the words, 'I love you.' Grissom's stomach knotted itself into an undoable knot, and he mouthed the same thing back.

"Don't fucking come any closer or I'll cover both of us with her brains!" The robber screamed, flashing a few gold teeth.

"If you put the gun down, this will all be easier for everyone, including you," Grissom said, "If you could just drop it..."

The robber's twisted-into-anger expression relaxed and untwisted itself into a blank face molding into reality. The gun lowered from Sara's temple, slowly to his side. Grissom breathed a sigh of shocked relief. He knew it was all over as he stared at Sara panting with her heart practically visibly beating 200 beats per minute. So they never expected what happened next. It's a deafening sound, a gun shot. Especially when the gun is really close up.  
Terrifying, too. Especially when it's shot the one you love.

That exact thing happened in that grocery store.

Author's Notes: I've decided to let your imagination wander. To tell you the truth, I have no clue who will be shot yet, myself. Tell me who you think got shot in your review! I just might use your idea. I am so evil... hehe... I can't wait to get this thing underway.


	2. second

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this story... the reviews are awesome! I've never gotten so many ona first chapter (I've had other numerous accounts). A fourteen-year-old's homework is two hours a night, which leaves no time for writing, between homework, ballet and other events that keep popping up. Well, here's another chapter.

* * *

It was then that Grissom made the biggest mistake of his life. Relief was gone in the blink of an eye when Grissom reached to take the gun from the robber's hands. A gun shot went off almost immediately after Grissom tried and missed to swipe the gun, and it shot him dead center in the chest.

He stumbled backwards a few steps, clutching his wound with both hands and staring into space with shock. His mouth was open as if he wanted to scream ,but no sound came out.

Sara was in shock almost as much as Grissom was, but she was still alive, enough to grab the gun. And she did. She used it to hit the robber–and now murderer–over the head, knocking him out, and ran over to Grissom, who was now lying on the ground, dying. She quickly pulled out her walkie talkie (A/N: I'm sorry, I don't know what they're called) and called for help, mentioning the shot.

"Grissom, please stay with me," She said, a hand on his cheek, "You can't die on me. I need you."

By saying this, tears poured down harder than they were when the gun was pointed at her.

"I'm sorry," Grissom gasped. It was hard for him to breathe.

"You take over for me, okay?"

"Okay, but–"

"He got my chest, Sara," Grissom said, "It's over."

Sara didn't know what to say to that, not that she could speak at the moment. There were so many things she wanted to tell Grissom. She didn't know where to start. And she didn't have much time. So, she kissed him.

She didn't know when he died during the kiss. Grissom was in too much shock to actually try and kiss Sara. She was following the paramedics, who were carrying Grissom out on a stretcher. Apparently, the police called Sara's fellow CSIs over to the grocery store. Three level threes, Marilyn Prsala, Danielle James, and David Owen passed Sara.

"He's your guy," Sara said flatly, "There's no use for you."

They continued in anyway, but Sara didn't care. She just wanted to get home before the realization of Grissom dying in her arms sunk in.

She couldn't remember her drive home. Images of Grissom, the robber, a gun, and a terrible gun shot sound were the only things she could remember. She couldn't put any of them together. Part of her was too afraid. But as soon as she got home at 6 o'clock that afternoon, she stumbled into her kitchen, popped a sleeping pill into her mouth, dry, stumbled into her bedroom, and passed out on her bed.

* * *

The next day wasn't much better than the last. Around the time that Sarah was driving home from the Grocery Store/Crime Scene, the lab got a very unsettling call. Catherine Willows was the one to receive it. On the moment she got the call, she was working with Greg on a student molestation case. It rang twice before she spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"Catherine," It was Brass. His voice was very harsh sounding and the sirens in the background didn't make the call any better.

"Brass? What's wrong?" Catherine asked, making Greg hover over her shoulder.

"It's-it's Grissom," Brass choked.

"Brass, what happened?" Catherine said sharply.

"He's... um..." Brass trailed off, trying not to break down on the cell phone, and finished with the worst ending you could have on a sentence, "He's dead."

Of course, Greg couldn't hear what Catherine heard, so he was mystified when she dropped the cell phone to the floor and stormed out of the room. But he knew it was something bad. His expression went to anxious alarm and he picked up the dropped cell phone, but no one was on the other end, so he ran to try and find Catherine. She wasn't in her office or the locker room. But he didn't find her car outside. Worried, he ran back inside and found Nick and Warrick, who were at their lockers with puffy eyes, a look of shock on them. Their hands were shaking as they got ready to leave work.

"What happened that made Catherine storm out of the building?" Greg asked impatiently.

The two looked at Greg with a look of extreme weakness in their eyes that you'd never be able to find especially in these two, and it made Greg go weak as well.

"Grissom's dead," Nick said with a shaky, hoarse voice, and he lost it once again.

Those words washed over Greg harshly, like a knive diving into his chest. He lost all train of thought, and before he knew it, his whole body was shaking with sobs.

Grissom had always kept himself non-private to his co-workers. He was always about work first, relationships second. Each one of his few friends regretted ever not tapping into his social life.

Each one of them lived in their houses for the next few weeks. Sara watched old, sappy movies and soaps, living on junk food and sleeping pills, not moving from her bed for that period of time. Catherine cried herself to sleep every night, out bursting on her daughter from emotional stress, while other days she punched her punching bag until her hands were sore. Nick sat in front of his Lunar Cable and flipped through the channels for hours, never settling on any of them. He disconnected his phone line because the thought of human contact made him sick. Warrick basically mourned the same way, except played his piano for hours on end, trying to clear his mind, but never succeeding. And Greg... well, Greg blasted Marilyn Manson music and became an insomniac. His neighbours' complaints of his music were only answered the way Catherine acted towards her daughter at the time.

Things were never going to be the same.

* * *

A/N:So I've decided it will be Grissom.Hehehe... sorry, but I've got a ton of ideas for a story with him dying. I really hope it's long enough... hope you enjoyed... pleeeeeeease review! 


	3. third

Each CSI who detached themselves from the world got a phone call–and for some, a page because it wasn't hooked up–two weeks after the death of Grissom. The voice of Hodges told them to get back to work, and, with no emotion backing him up, that Grissom's death was very unfortunate, but Grissom would prefer them to move on and be happy than to waste away their time.

So on that one Tuesday morning at six in the morning, those five CSIs dragged themselves out of bed to only make themselves feel worse. Coincidentally, all five CSIs arrived at work at the exact same time. And each of them felt surreal looking at the shape every one of them was in. Baggy eyes, terrible posture, no make-  
up for Catherine and Sara, and clashed clothes that looked like they'd been wearing them all week. None of them said anything to each other, basically because they were afraid of what was going to pop out.

When they reached the door of CSI headquarters, Nick grabbed the handle of the door first and held it open of each of them, looking at the ground uncomfortably as all of his pals passed him. When they filtered into the locker room, none of them had said anything yet. It wasn't until Hodges entered the room that things began to get interesting.

"You're never going to believe this," Hodges said, which triggered glares in return like daggers. He was shaking with delight, which made them want to vomit.

"Try us," Warrick muttered bitterly.

"I'm the new leader!" Hodges sang in a teasing tone.

"You're _what_?" Sara shouted, taking a step towards Hodges with anger filling her eyes.

Hodges leaned back, trying to hide his fear, and nodded.

"But Grissom told me he that I was taking his place!" She retorted, but her voice broke halfway through the sentence.

She put up a fist by her ear to launch it into the weasel's face, but Nick grabbed it just in time.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, struggling under the strong grip of Nick's hands on her biceps.

"Wait, when did he tell you?" Catherine said. She didn't seemed like she believed Sara, but part of her was hurt in case it was true.

"He... he died in my arms," Sara explained as Nick let go of her, "The guy snook up behind me and held me at gun point. Grissom talked him out of it and the guy lowered the gun and let go of me, but when Grissom reached for the gun..."

She trailed off as tears poured down quickly, and everyone around her sympathized.

"And... um... when Grissom was on the floor," Sara sniffed shakily, taking deep breaths to calm herself down, "I-I ran to his side, and he-he told me that I had to take over for him."

Hodges broke the tension insensitively.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm afraid you don't have any proof," Hodges said. Every word out of his mouth sounded like a lie.

Sara made a very ugly scowling sound, which made Hodges stroll out of the room a little quicker than usual. She dropping onto the bench and held her head in her hands, trying not to cry because of someone like Hodges.

"Sara, I'm really sorry," Greg mumbled.

"Yeah, we all are," Warrick chipped in.

"You don't understand," Sara sniffed, starting up again, "When I was under gun point, I mouthed the words 'I love you' to Grissom, and he mouthed it back! When he was on the ground, dying in my arms, I kissed him! And that's how–I mean when–he died!"

Awkward silence filled the room as Sara's face returned to her palms. After a few moments, Sara heard their footsteps trail out of the locker room and into the hallway. She thought they were all gone until she felt someone's hand on her back. It was Catherine.

"Honey, I'm so sorry," Catherine said coaxingly, extending her arms forward for Sara to fall between. Twenty minutes of sobbing in Catherine's arms–Catherine shedding a few for herself–went by until Hodges decided to interrupt.

"You guys are working together," He said abruptly, "Middle aged man stabbed seventeen times in his corner office last night."

Catherine stood up while Sara wiped her eyes, snatching the papers from Hodges' hand, snarling, "You won't last a week."

Sara followed Catherine out the door and into the halls and Hodges was left, trying to look unaffected by this comment, even though no one was watching him.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews... I got this one up quicker this time. I hope it wasn't too boring... it didn't really come out the way I expected, so I had to add Hodges in there, for kicks. And to remain evil.


End file.
